


Sighting

by snailcat (kitten226)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten226/pseuds/snailcat
Summary: Violetstorm sees something she wasn't supposed to late at night.





	Sighting

Red, yellow, and orange leaves crunched under Violetstorm’s paws as she strode through the forest, trying to be quiet but not doing a very good job of it. She winced at the obvious sound the leaves were making and softened her steps, before stopping.

 

Parting her lips slightly to taste the air, she intensely sniffed the air. She caught the scent of a sparrow somewhere around her. Stalking through the forest, she kept low to the ground and her steps light, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

 

Shifting into a hunting crouch and waiting to pounce, the noise of another cat’s footsteps through the leaves startling both her and the sparrow as it flew off, wings flapping audibly. She got out of her hunting crouch and opened her mouth to complain to whoever had made the noise, her words caught in her throat as she laid eyes upon quite possibly the worst thing she had ever seen.

 

The only thing audible in that dimly lit forest in that moment was the sound of her heartbeat, an awful thumping sound that reverberated through her ears and head as she beheld The Horror that was before her.

 

It’s legs were longer than any cat she had seen before, thin and spider-like. Distinctly unnatural, like they didn’t belong on The Thing’s body. Nothing looked like it belonged on that Thing’s body.

 

It stood tall, with It’s arched back and horrifically stretched neck. The Thing’s black fur was splattered with a few white markings, but that wasn’t all.

 

No, that definitely wasn’t all.

 

The worst thing about that abomination, that horrible cat-like creature that looked to be sent from the depths of the dark forest itself, was it’s eyes.

 

If you could even call them eyes.

 

The space where each eye would have been was filled with a mouth, two sets of teeth in each, and beyond that seemingly an endless hole where the “throat” would’ve gone.

 

The thoughts racing through her mind consisted entirely of “run” as her heart pounded through her head and her breath caught in her chest. But she couldn’t move. Not a single step.

 

Just as she thought It was bad enough, The Thing opened its mouth. Rows of teeth lined It’s mouth, clearly sharp enough to tear clean through flesh over, and over, and ov _er and over_

 

_And It spoke._

 

“Hello! What’s your name?” It’s voice was deep, but distinctly feminine.

 

This was the thing that seemed to snap Violetstorm out of it, as her heart pounded so violently in her chest she felt as though it was going to explode. Adrenaline coursed through her as she abruptly turned around and ran, and ran, and _ran for her life._

 

She didn’t stop running until she got back to camp.

 

* * *

 

 

“Was it something I said?” Tootheyes asked to empty air, after just having seen some mystery cat run away after being asked for its name. She looked down at her paws before deciding not to let it bother her too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Tootheyes, she just wanted to make a friend. I was really going for an eldritch horror vibe with it all, did it work out? You tell me. Anyway, Tootheyes is my government assigned warriors oc, and with a name like that i'd be stupid not to do something with it lol.
> 
> I don't know what's going on with her eyes, or longness, or anything else about her. Just don't ask. She's been like that since she was borned.


End file.
